Rain, Luggage, and Lights
by theprettylittlekendricker
Summary: "I've learned that you can tell a lot about a person by the way they handle these three things: a rainy day, lost luggage, and tangled Christmas tree lights." Maya Angelou A three shot series starting with a rainy day. Jeca centric.


Jesse had it all planed out. He had an elaborate proposal planned for Beca. And it involved the beach, a sunset, and their friends.

The couple was snuggled together on the full sized bed in Miami, Florida. The Bellas and the Trebles decided to take a joint vacation for spring break. They may have splurged on the budget for a beach house, but sue them. It was most of the a capella group member's last year and they wanted to make it special. Especially Jesse.

Today was the big day. He was going to do it. He was going to propose to his girlfriend of three years on the beach. He had a plan and he was sticking to it.

He woke his sweetheart up with a light kiss. It didn't work so he continued to pepper butterfly kisses all over her face, until she finally woke up. Jesse tried to pull her in for a real kiss, but she muttered morning breath and flung off the sheets, revealing that she was clad only in short shorts and his t-shirt. Jesse groaned as she swayed her hips, while she walked to the bathroom.

"Like what you see?" she asked. He simply nodded unable to form words. She let out a slight chuckle, before retreating into the bathroom.

Jesse flopped back on the bed. He was extremely nervous. He knew the Bellas and Trebles were ready, but it didn't lessen his nerves. He quickly changed into his bathing suit, so he would be ready when Beca was done with her shower. Afterwards, he laid back on the bed again. He got lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice when Beca flopped back on the bed right next to him.

"I want that morning kiss now," Jesse stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Beca grumbled sarcastic, planting a chaste kiss to his lips. "So what do you have planned for us today, Mr. Swanson?"

"Well I was thinking I would take my beautiful girlfriend to the beach to get some sun, since she is so pale. You wouldn't have happened to have seen a short, pale, brunette running around here have you?" he asked her jokingly.

"Sorry it's only me. Guess I'll have to do for today, Nerd," she responded.

"Let's hop to it shorty," he said, jumping off of the bed and practically sprinting to the door.

"Slow down Jess. Since when do you do Olympic Sprinting?"

"Very funny, Miss Slowpoke."

"Maybe I wouldn't be a slowpoke if you helped me carry this beach stuff."

"Oh right. Sorry babe," he told, walking back towards her to help her carry the beach stuff.

When they finally reached the beach, Beca set up the umbrella and a chair for herself. She grabbed her book out of the beach bag and sat down for some relaxation. It was all over when Jesse came and picked the book up out of her hands, setting it on the towel next to her chair and scooping Beca up in his arms, carrying her towards the water.

"Jesse!" Beca squealed.

"Beca!" Jesse mimicked.

"Put me down!" she demanded.

"Nope. Sorry dear."

"You are going to pay for this later," Beca threatened.

"I'm shockingly okay with that." Beca rolled her eyes.

The waves lapped at Jesse's calves. The cool splash was a nice contrast to the hundred degree heat. Jesse was still holding Beca tight in his arms, bridal style. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, knowing she never really liked PDA. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When she pulled away she whispered, "Thank you, Jesse."

"You're welcome, but why are you thanking me?" he asked.

"For being you. I love you, Jesse."

"I love you too, my sweet darling Beca."

Just then it started pouring down rain. The pair just laughed. Beca peered over her shoulder, only to notice the Bellas and Trebles standing on the beach. Jesse carried her back to the shore and set her in the sand. He ran a hand through his soaked hair.

"Well this didn't go exactly as planned, thanks to the rain," he murmured.

"What didn't go exactly as planned? Why are the Bellas and Trebles here?" Beca questioned.

He decided to go for it. Making the most of the moment, he reached into his pocket.

"Beca, I love you so very much. You are so beautiful, and I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the small, black, velvet ring box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

Beca had tears in her eyes. She had no idea this was coming.

"Of course," she managed to choke out.

Jesse picked her up in his arms and spun her around. He gave the Bellas and the Trebles the signal to start their song. They started singing Don't You. Beca laughed. Jesse sat his fiancé on the ground and kissed her. He knew that even though the rain had ruined his initial plans, he wouldn't trade how it happened for a million dollars.

* * *

**Okay so this is a three shot series, based on a prompt I found on Tumblr. So I don't think they will be in chronological order, but they might be. The time frame should make sense, I hope. **

_"I've learned that you can tell a lot about a person by the way they handle these three things: a rainy day, lost luggage, and tangled Christmas lights." ~Maya Angelou_


End file.
